Une nouvelle page se tourne
by Niwien
Summary: Deux ridicules petits mois après LotR, alors que Legolas a enfin décidé –ou plutôt a enfin réussi à décider Gimli- de quitter les Cavernes Scintillantes, il est temps pour tout le monde de rentrer à la


Auteur : Miwien, et ouais…

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, à part l'idée, et… Ben c'est tout.

Spoiler : Deux ridicules petits mois après LotR, alors que Legolas a enfin décidé –ou plutôt a enfin réussi à décider Gimli- de quitter les Cavernes Scintillantes, il est temps pour tout le monde de rentrer à la maison.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Une nouvelle page se tourne

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Alors qu'il était assis sur une chaise inconfortable en face du Peredhel et de sa fille qui n'avait pas quitté Legolas des yeux depuis l'arrivée de la délégation de Fondcombe, Thranduil Oropherion maudissait les idylles, les semi-elfes, les décisions et les sièges des salles qu'il réservait à l'accueil de ses invités et aux discussions importantes. Il se surprit à observer attentivement celle que son cadet avait choisie pour partager sa vie. Le teint pâle caractéristique des Noldors, les cheveux de jais soigneusement coiffés, les yeux verts pétillants noyés dans ceux de Legolas, Elanna écoutait d'une oreille peu attentive la joute verbale que menaient les deux seigneurs elfes depuis leur arrivée. Elle n'avait pas changé depuis que Thranduil l'avait connue. Elle lui avait toujours parut belle, intelligente, fougueuse, et dotée d'un courage à toute épreuve. Mais là, devant la jeune femme absorbée par le contact rassurant de la main de Legolas sur la sienne, Thranduil se rendit compte de la chose qui avait put influencer son fils, la seule qu'il n'avait pas remarquée jusqu'à présent. Il avait toujours eut l'impression de revoir Celebrian devant lui alors qu'Elanna se tenait auprès de son père comme à son habitude.

Mais elle était bien plus que tout cela. Elle était unique. _Heureusement,_ aurait pensé le Thranduil d'avant la venue d'Elrond. Mais pas aujourd'hui. Thranduil songea une nouvelle fois_ Ô, douce Elbereth, comment a-t-on pu en arriver là, _et se remémora l'arrivée de son fils qui avait tout bouleversé.

oOo

_Par un bel après-midi d'été, le roi Thranduil d'Eryn Lasgalen marchait avec sa femme Lalwendë dans les bois nouvellement désintoxiqués de leur forêt. La tenant par la taille d'une main, il lui faisait lire une lettre cachetée aux armes de Fondcombe de l'autre. La lettre annonçait quelque chose qui, pour Thranduil, équivalait à un typhon, ou le retour d'un certain Seigneur des Ténèbres tout récemment mis hors d'état de nuire._

_Pour Lalwendë, c'était comme si les Valars avaient décidé que le beau temps qui caractérisait cette journée allait durer encore le restant de l'année, ou que le moindre Orc ou la moindre araignée géante avait quitté les environs du palais. _

_Les pas précipités d'un elfe courant à leur rencontre sur les feuilles et le long soupir de soulagement de Lorellin tirèrent Thranduil de ses pensées macabres (comme « O, douce Elbereth, comment a-t-on pu en arriver là ? »), et firent se retourner vivement son épouse alors qu'il reconnaissait la silhouette de leur fils aîné, Meneldil, qui avançait vers eux. _

_« - Emel ! Est-il vrai que Legolas va…_

_Rien n'est décidé, Meneldil, répondit Lalwendë. Comment l'as-tu appris ? _

_Meneldil se tourna vers elle, un grand sourire sur le visage._

_Il me l'a dit il y a quelques instants à peine…_

_Qui donc ? demanda Thranduil._

_Legolas, Ada ! »_

_Les yeux de Lalwendë pétillèrent de bonheur, son instinct de mère s'éveillant tout d'un coup. Elle pressa Meneldil de la conduire, elle et son époux, là où se trouvait leur fils. Thranduil les suivit, la maudite lettre pendant toujours tristement dans sa main gauche, oubliant ses obligations de roi et la suivie du protocole qu'il se devait d'appliquer. Une chose importait à ses yeux, désormais : leur fils était vivant, fiancé, certes, mais vivant. Là, le roi Sindar courait à la suite de son second fils et de son épouse, comme si le trajet des bois au palais pouvait laisser à leur cadet le temps de disparaître sur la route de Fondcombe avant même qu'ils ne l'aient aperçu. Et, tout en courant, Thranduil songea que si Elrond pouvait le voir, il préférait ne pas imaginer les remarques ô combiens sarcastiques et désagréables de son homologue Noldor. Les cheveux dorés du roi volaient derrière lui, sa couronne menaçait dangereusement de chuter de son solennel piédestal._

_Il eut juste le temps de la redresser avant d'arriver à l'entrée du palais, avisant tout d'un coup son peuple rassemblé autour de son Prince, fêtant son retour inespéré._

_Thranduil fendit la foule en jouant des coudes, essayant à grand-peine de rester dans la trace de sa belle Lalwendë, qui serrait déjà le cadet de leurs fils contre elle. Des larmes de joies coulaient sur la tunique argent de Legolas, qui les ignorait et regardait son père avec une lueur étrange dans les yeux. Thranduil ne savait pas si il fallait prendre ladite lueur comme un défi ou autre chose. Il hésita longuement, puis coupa court le flot de ses réflexion quand son cadet se trouva devant lui._

_Et là, devant Legolas, Thranduil ne réfléchit plus. Il offrit à son fils médusé une accolade amicale, puis contempla l'apparition étrange qu'il avait devant lui._

_Le feu dans les yeux de son fils n'avait pas changé. C'était toujours la même animation, toujours les mêmes iris bleus et brillants, pétillants de joie et de santé. Mais Thranduil aurait dû remarquer une chose immanquable : une lueur supplémentaire régnait en maître dans ces iris, une lueur qu'il aurait préféré ne pas voir, une lueur semblable à celle qui animait les yeux de Meneldil lors de ses fiançailles avec la jeune Luinil. Des fiançailles qui existaient à peine, car Meneldil passait son temps en patrouille loin du palais, et n'avait en rien changé ses habitudes. Pendant les rares moments qu'il passait avec sa femme, Meneldil disparaissait de la vue de sa famille et de ses obligations de Prince d'Eryn-Lasgalen et était injoignable. _

_Thranduil pressa les habitants de la cité de laisser la place libre et de rentrer chez eux, puis invita sa famille à rentrer au palais. Ils parcoururent les longs couloirs des cavernes en silence, jusqu'à arriver dans le salon des appartements royaux._

_Et Legolas annonça la phrase fatidique._

_« Elrond arrive dans un mois. »_

_Thranduil leva les yeux au ciel, et répondit un « Très bien » résigné. Les ennuis ne faisaient que commencer._

oOo

L'annonce d'Elrond surprit tout le monde et Thranduil, devinant que les autres attendaient quelque réaction de sa part, se contenta d'hausser un sourcil. Ce qui n'eut pas plus d'effet que si il n'avait rien dit ou fait.

« Aranen ? Vous m'avez écouté, au moins ? »

Thranduil ne réagit pas plus, puis Elrond soupira et continua sa tirade en ouvrant la seconde partie de leur joute.

« Je disais donc, Thranduil, que ma fille est ENCEINTE, et, à moins que vous ne vouliez être l'heureux grand-père d'un enfant illégitime, ou que votre légitimité en tant que souverain et chef de famille ne baisse énormément auprès de votre peuple, il vaudrait mieux hâter l'issue de cette discussion et la décision que nous sommes censés prendre… »

Sans laisser à son époux le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit (ce qui, soit dit en passant, fut une chose aisée car Thranduil était trop hébété pour répondre), Lalwendë congédia sans plus de cérémonie les deux jeunes elfes qui avaient tout déclenché, décrétant sur un ton qui ne permettait aucune discussion qu'il valait mieux laisser les sages adultes que leurs pères étaient censés être décider de ce qu'il allait advenir pour la suite.

Legolas entraîna la jeune semi-elfe par la main dans un des jardins qui entouraient le palais, et dont un des accès était miraculeusement présent dans la salle où Thranduil et ses invités s'étaient réunis.

Elanna interrogea son père du regard et finit par suivre le prince de Vertbois. Ils descendirent l'escalier qui faisait office d'entrée aux jardins main dans la main, en silence, Legolas réalisant soudain l'ampleur de l'impact produit sur sa personne équilibrée par l'annonce de son potentiel futur beau-père. Sa conscience de jeune prince rangé finit par défaillir quand sa dulcinée se retrouva face à lui, le regard plus ennuyé que jamais, attendant sans aucun doute qu'il lui annonce quelque chose de dramatique en retour. Il ne put que lui offrir un sourire gêné, étant incapable d'aligner ne serait-ce qu'une pensée intelligente et de faire sortir une phrase pourvue d'une syntaxe à peu près ordonnée. Elle respira profondément et lui sourit en retour, l'invita à s'asseoir auprès d'elle sur le banc le plus proche et s'apprêta à justifier l'annonce tonitruante du seigneur Elrond son père, les circonstances des jours passés empêchant tout contact entre les deux jeunes gens et, par conséquent, tout échange d'informations, fussent-elles cruciales ou insignifiantes. Avant de dire un seul mot, elle appuya comme d'habitude sa tête sur l'épaule de Legolas, démontrant une brusque soif de proximité qui n'avait pas pu être satisfaite pendant les récents jours interminables et trop nombreux à son goût qu'elle avait dû passer loin de lui. Elanna se répandit en excuses qui n'avaient pas lieu d'être formulées, prétextant les ordres d'Elrond, l'impossibilité d'envoyer un messager courir le long des routes peu praticables des Monts Brumeux, l'urgence du niveau de moral d'Arwen à soutenir et si possible à remonter, puis le voyage de Fondcombe à Minas Tirith dans une compagnie qui avançait trop lentement à son goût pour pouvoir croiser la route de son interlocuteur. Legolas comprenait. Il la comprenait toujours et se demandait depuis quand elle pouvait bien porter son enfant sans qu'il en soit informé, ce qui commençait à le contrarier et bloquait depuis l'annonce d'Elrond tout accès à ses neurones. Il finit par lui répondre qu'avec un peu de chance, cette nouvelle merveilleuse à ses yeux allait soit forcer son père à être de leur côté, soit précipiter sa prise d'indépendance et l'envie irrépressible de le déshériter que Thranduil commençait à éprouver dès que le nom d'Elanna était prononcé à au moins une cinquantaine de demi-lieues, le périmètre de sécurité décrété par son _cher_ géniteur, et -par un malheureux concours de circonstances- souverain. Il répéta que si Thranduil n'était toujours pas d'accord, il allait finir par en devenir fou si ils devaient être séparés à nouveau et le cas échéant allait lancer son cheval au galop en direction de Fondcombe avec Elanna en croupe, demander l'asile aux jumeaux pendant quelques jours et filer à Minas Tirith ou en Moria avec Gimli. Dès qu'il prononça le nom des mines, Elanna pâlit et grimaça, arguant qu'elle préférait largement élever un elfling équilibré à l'air libre aux côtés de sa sœur plutôt que d'imposer à ce petit être les relents des mines et le souvenir de la chute de Gandalf au pont de Khazad-Dûm, pont qu'elle ne pourrait jamais approcher sans vivre une crise de larmes ininterrompue, que même les arguments de son futur époux ne pourraient contenir.

« Tu n'es pas sérieux, Legolas, ajouta-t-elle quand elle eut finit de monologuer sur les mines de la Moria. Dans quelques jours, mon père va finir par m'interdire toute escapade à cheval et nous serons bloqués ici. Je l'aime déjà, ce nouveau petit être, et je n'aimerais en aucun cas lui faire quelque chose qui pourrait contraindre son développement. »

Legolas s'avoua vaincu et déplora l'absence d'échappatoire. Le silence tomba entre eux, chacun d'eux savourant la présence réconfortante de l'autre, ils attendirent ensemble que Lalwendë vienne les chercher pour que Thranduil et Elrond leur annoncent le verdict de leur délibération.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Alors ? Moi aussi, j'attends votre verdict (sous forme de gentilles reviews)…

Est-ce correct ? Passable ? Tellement nul que je dois le supprimer très vite fait ?

Oh, mais je viens de me rendre compte que c'est mon premier texte publié !

Aujourd'hui est un jour à marquer d'une pierre elfique blanche !

Bonne journée/soirée/après-midi/matinée/nuit,

Miwien…


End file.
